Elena and Bonnie
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. They have known each other since childhood and became close friends. They are both best friends with Caroline. Bonnie turned her back on Elena after her grandmother died, blaming Damon and Stefan and not wanting Elena to choose between her and them. She later forgave her when she saw her crying. Elena supported Bonnie dating her brother, Jeremy. Their relationship turned sour when Elena turned her humanity off and turned on Bonnie. Elena attacked Bonnie twice and nearly killed her twice. Bonnie was able to fend off both attacks from Elena and almost killed Elena until Stefan and Damon saved her. When Elena got her humanity back, Bonnie immediately forgave her, saying she knew what it's like to not be yourself. Throughout The The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two |-|Season Three= Season Three Bonnie visits her father during the summer so doesn't spend much time with Elena. When Bonnie arrives home, they hug. Bonnie and Elena throw Caroline a birthday party. Bonnie also teases Elena after she kisses Damon. Elena walks in on Jeremy kissing Anna and tells Caroline, telling her not to tell Bonnie as it would break her heart. Caroline told her anyway, resulting in Jeremy and Bonnie's break up with the realisation that Jeremy was in love with Anna. Elena also counted on Bonnie to not send the ghosts back too early as Lexi was trying to help Stefan. However, after discovering Jeremy and Anna's kiss, she got rid of the ghosts, including Anna. To save Jeremy's life, Elena got Damon to compel him to leave town. Bonnie became angry with Elena, telling her that she was controlling everyone's lives. |-|Season Four= Season Four |-|Season Five= Season Five In For Whom the Bell Tolls Elena is finally told about Bonnie's death, and is devastated by the news. While looking for funeral clothes she tells Damon that she should be use to it, but isn't and breaks down in his arms. She is seen putting white feathers on her memorial. In Death and the Maiden Elena and Damon work with Qetsiyah to order to transfer the anchor from Amara to Bonnie in order to bring Bonnie back from the dead. In Dead Man on Campus Elena and Caroline throws a welcome back party for Bonnie at Whitmore College. |-|Season Six= Season Six *TBA Notes * Elena and Bonnie are best friends and can make sacrifices for each other. * They are best friends with Caroline. * Bonnie is dating Elena's younger brother Jeremy. * Bonnie's mother Abby and Elena's mother Miranda Sommers-Gilbert were best friends too. * Basically, Bonnie and Elena's friendship is like a constant repeat of history throughout the centuries, seeing as the two bloodlines were/are connected trough the centuries ever since the 1st century: ** Qetsiyah and Amara - 1st century (handmaiden to the former) ** Emily and Katherine - 19th century (handmaiden to the latter) ** Bonnie and Elena - 21st century (best friends) *In all three cases, all three members of the Petrova Family eventually, at one point in their life betrayed their respective friends of the Bennett Family: ** Amara betrayed Qetsiyah when she ran off with Silas on the day of his and Qetsiyah's wedding. What added even more to it was the fact that Amara & Silas stole Qetsiyah's immortality spell. ** Katherine betrayed Emily when she outed her as a witch to the town council which in turn got them to sentence Emily to death by burning her on the stake, though her children managed to run away. ** Elena betrayed Bonnie at prom when she turned off her humanity and tried to kill Bonnie, though it backfired seeing as Bonnie healed herself quickly and almost killed Elena with expression. Later though, they made up. * Elena has threatened to kill/attempted to kill Bonnie twice. ** Once in Pictures of You, when she had no humanity and attempted to kill Bonnie to prevent her from dropping the veil to The Other Side. ** Second in While You Were Sleeping, when she was hungry for vampire blood (after becoming an Augustine Vampire) and threatened to kill Bonnie unless she gets Liv Parker to drop her shield which was keeping her in the Whitmore College dormitory. * When Elena got her humanity back, Bonnie immediately forgave her, saying she knew what it's like to not be yourself. *In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Damon tells Elena about Bonnie's death. *In Home , Elena gets angry at Bonnie for bringing her back to life without Damon. *In Home, Bonnie tells Elena that it was too late and that Damon can't pass through her now. *Bonnie reveals to Elena that she's a witch first. Gallery |-|Season One= 09.jpg 4082593408 529efa405a.jpg 4553357257 c313c3491e z.jpg Bonnie elena stare.png CheerleaderBonnie.jpg Elena-bonnie-600w.jpg Normal mmf011.jpg Thethreegirls.jpg tumblr_lhc4coDGjc1qff5nco1_400.jpg tumblr_lirhno3CAa1qff5nco1_500.jpg tumblr_lzhycwh3ml1r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_lzhyhgjXAs1r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_m4eapmiSnN1qbhueno1_500.png 1x19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-nina-dobrev-11732187-1275-716.jpg |-|Season Two= Elena_and_Bonnie_2x2.jpg BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg Bonnie-Elena-bonnieelenacaroline-16359228-500-250.jpg Normal_050xoxoxooxdsfjdsgd.jpg Elena and Bonnie.jpg|Elena trap in her houe by Bonnie|link=Elena and Bonnie Normal_009_xoxoxxo.jpg Bonnie_and_Elena_hug.png Bonnie_and_Elena_hug...png Elena_and_Bonnie_2x18.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h45m13s242.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h52m00s194.png Normal_213.jpg Normal_0370.jpg tumblr_ljph0fTVuK1qfx3xdo1_500.jpg 2x18-Bonnie-and-Elena-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-20614450-500-347.jpg Normal_298.jpg Normal_317.jpg |-|Season Three= vampire-diaries-298.jpg Bonnie_and_Elena.jpg Bonnie_and_Elena.png Elena_and_Bonnie_3x4.png Elena_and_Bonnie_3x17.jpg Bonnie_elena_hug.jpg 64151.jpg 64152.jpg 64154.jpg 64155.jpg tumblr_lqix25RnPC1qgz82io1_400.png |-|Season Four= GrowingPains8.jpg GrowingPains9.jpg 409 - 052.jpg VD410HD 0040.jpg VD410HD 0042.jpg VD410HD 0100.jpg Bonnie_and_Elena_4x19.png Elena_atacks_Bonnie_4x19.png Bonnielenafight.jpg el bon.png |-|Season Fve= Bonnie_and_Elena_5x4.png Bonnie_and_Elena_5x5.png Bonnie_and_Elena_in_5x5.png Bonnie-Elena_5x11.png Bonnie_and_Elena_5x11.png Bonnie_argues_with_Elena_5x16.png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan 5x22.png Elena-Caroline-Bonnie 5x22.png Caroline elena bonnie.gif |-|Season Six= *TBA See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed